


Where's My Lover Gone?

by HamishHolmes



Series: Parallels [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamishHolmes/pseuds/HamishHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Run-aways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sammy's Scarpered

**Author's Note:**

> This series is going to be a set of stories where first Sam then Gabe does something. Like Sam cuts Gabe's hair, then the other way around.

Gabe woke to an empty bed, but he thought nothing of it because Sam was often out early, so he could deal with some form of legal disaster. It was a long time since Sam had graduated but Gabe still remembered the look of absolute ecstasy on Sam’s face when he had spotted Gabriel in the crowd. He didn’t think Gabe would close the chocolate shop  
to go to his graduation especially that close to Valentine’s Day, but Gabe wouldn’t have missed it for the world.

He lay in bed for another half an hour before he had to get up to go to work. He showered and dressed, putting on his jeans and black shirt. He’d put his apron on when he arrived, although, he had to slip it into his bag do he didn’t forget it. He grabbed the croissant from the plate on the table before leaving the house, locking the door behind him. He was already thinking of seeing Sammy again that evening and the thought made him smile. He smiled all the way to the shop, offering cheery greetings to everyone he passed.  
When he arrived, he unlocked the door and swung it wide, entering the empty place with a grand gesture as he always did. He locked the door behind him so he wouldn’t get any surprise customers whilst he was setting up and went through to the kitchen. He pulled out the handmade chocolates that he had made the night before and ate one, before arranging the others onto plates with neatly written cards. Then he went back through, sipped his apron over his head and opened the till.

But there, on the counter, a note.

He flipped it open and scanned it. Then he read it again.

_Dear Gabriel,_  
 _I did not have the guts to tell you this in person. I’m a coward, even after all those years of hunting monsters. Maybe one day I’ll grow out of it, but I doubt it._  
 _I have taken my stuff. Well, most of it. By the time you get home this evening the rest will be gone._  
 _I have finally realised that you deserve someone better than me, the vessel of your brother and the ex demon blood junkie. I cannot make you happy and will not ever be anything other than a hindrance to you. You dreamed of going to a new city with your chocolates and yet you stayed here. Why? Because I couldn’t leave my precious job. I was, and am, selfish, but this is my one selfless act._  
 _I love you. You are the only one, except Dean, who accepts me flaws and all. You are my family and I know that I am not yours._  
 _Do not come looking for me. Move on._  
 _Yours forever,_  
 _Sam Winchester_  
 _(Sammy, Sammitch, Sasquatch and Gigantor.)_

Gabriel stood there, absolutely pole axed. Then a wide gaping hole opened in his chest and his heart was ripped to shreds. How could Sammy believe that Gabe wanted anyone else? What had he done wrong? Gabriel leant on the counter and frustrated tears sprang to his eyes. They dribbled off his nose and splashed onto the counter. They reminded him of the time Sam and him had gone to the beach and had a splash fight that lasted hours.

He tore the apron off and threw it down, his body shaking with sobs.

He put the chocolates back in the fridge and locked up again. Then he headed into the city to find Sam.

***

First, he headed home to see if he could catch Sam in the act of removing the rest of his stuff. His feet dragged and tears hung on his cheeks, because he didn’t have the energy to wipe them away. When he reached the house, he leant on the door for a moment.

_Sammy was staggering forward holding a heavy box whilst Gabriel flitted about holding the keys._  
 _“H-hurry up Gabe. This is heavy!” huffed Sam, shooting Gabe one of his infamous bitchfaces._   
_“What if I don’t?” smirked Gabe, slipping between the door and Sam’s chest._   
_“I’ll drop this on your feet,” said Sam, deadpan._   
_“Alright, I’ll open it!” said Gabriel putting the key in the lock._   
_“Our first house!” said Sam when they were stood in the hall._

Gabriel opened the door and stepped into the empty hallway. Right away he knew that Sam had been and gone. His coat was gone and the house seemed dark and lonely for the first time ever.

***

Gabriel left the house, and headed towards Sam does old university flat, knowing that Sam wouldn’t leave the city and his job. His legs could barely support his weight which seemed to have tripled in the hour. He arrived at the bottom of the block of flats and had to go to the small reception on the bottom floor.

“Hey Becky,” he said to the blonde behind the desk, “Has Sam come in recently?”

“No. Why are you asking?” said Becky, frowning slightly.

“H-he’s gone Becky. HE LEFT!” Gabe began to sob loudly and had to lean on the desk.

_Gabriel entered the building cautiously, unsure of what he was going to find._

_“Hello. Can I help you?” asked a short, blonde woman, peering over the top of her computer._

_“Um ... Hi. I’m looking for Sam Winchester’s flat...” Gabriel looked at her, not sure what to say._

_“He said he was expecting date!” she said, her voice rising about an octave, “He’s on fourth floor. Number 45.”_

_Gabriel took the lift to the fourth floor and went on to have one of the best nights of his life._

Gabriel stopped crying and insisted that he was alright, when Becky tried to question him. 

“I’ve got to go,” he said, exiting swiftly.

***

Gabriel was running out of ideas. He was heading towards the library, but he didn’t really believe that Sam would be there. Sam had been a hunter and he knew how to go underground. He wouldn’t frequent the places where he knew that Gabe would look. But Gabriel couldn’t d anything but search for Sam, so he went on looking.

He arrived at the tall doors and strode into the well lit airy space that was their local library.

_Gabe held up the book, grinning at his lover. Sam looked up and his face flashed with shock._

_“Give that here; I need to burn it!” said Sam, quietly, and then leapt for the book._

_He missed as Gabriel jerked the book up and around, letting Sam get close but never quite reaching it. Sam resorted to tickling Gabriel to get him to drop it, but he held on to it as he writhed on the floor._

_After five minutes they went home, Sam giving up on getting the book and Gabriel insisting that he NEEDED some sugar._

_Carver Edlund’s book ‘Supernatural’ was abandoned on the table._

Gabriel scanned the library, quickly. He didn’t see Sammy anywhere and had to leave, overwhelmed by emotions.

***

At ten o’clock in the evening, Gabriel gave up. His feet scuffed against the dry leaves on the sidewalk as he headed homeward. The cold night air bit him hard and he turned his collar up against the bitter wind. Tears fell silently in the darkness and he wondered whether happiness would ever return to the streets of the city. He got in at eleven o’clock. He skipped dinner, instead having a large ice cream sundae and three packets of Skittles.

Then he lay down in his empty bed, alone.


	2. Gabe's Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Gabe's turn to disappear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is a short one. Ran out of places Gabriel would go.

The moment Sam woke he could tell something was wrong. The warm caress of Gabriel’s body against his own was missing. He rolled over and sat up, looking over the bed. No Gabe. He got up and padded through to the kitchen, where Gabriel had been known to cook all night before. No Gabe. He wandered into the living room. No Gabe. He ran out into the garden. No Gabe. He sprinted round the house yelled for Gabriel. No Gabe.

He collapsed against the front door, wondering where the hell Gabriel had gone. He couldn’t move. His breathing came in ragged gasps and he began to feel dizzy. The room span and his vision began to go dark.

_Focus Sammy. Calm the heck down._

He slowly regained control of, first his breathing, then his body. He stood up and began to figure out what to do. He decided that first off he needed a coffee, a strong one. Sam went to the kitchen and pulled out a mug. Turning to the kettle he noticed a slip of paper jutting out from beneath the coffee jar. He lifted it and found a letter.

_Hey Sammy-boy,_  
I knew you’d need a coffee so I put this here for you.  
I’ve gone. Yes, gone gone. You are the most amazing man I have ever met and I know that you deserve more than I can give you. You have always cared, even when I sucked. So ... I’m going now. I’m going to let you get on with your life. You go make something more of it, more than you already have. Go be a big shot lawyer. Go live your dreams. Maybe I’ll see you again one day. Maybe not, but I know that you’ll be amazing. Take care of Bones, but I’m taking Candy with me.  
Know that you did nothing wrong and that I will love you forever.  
Gabriel  
(Ex-archangel, Ex-trickster) 

Sam’s world shattered and showered him with deadly shards.

“Gabe, GABE!” He yelled, emotion welling up and pouring out, “YOU WERE ALWAYS MY DREAM!” It hurt so badly that he wanted to crawl up and die. He wanted to go to sleep and never wake. But more than anything he wanted Gabriel to walk through the door and say, ‘I really got you, Sammy.’ But Gabriel had really gone and Sam was determined to find him.

***

Sam practically sprinted down the road towards Gabriel’s shop: ‘Heaven’s Wonders.’ He rounded the corner and raced up to the door. He shoved on it hard but it didn’t give. Locked. Sam pulled out his keys and undid the lock. He slipped inside, desperate to see Gabriel working away on some new chocolate delights. But the shop was empty.

_Sam was pacing nervously in front of the door. A slight knock had already caused him to open the door twice on an empty hallway. A firm knock meant that Sam flew to the door, only to hover for a minute because you shouldn’t look to ken on a first date. Then he swung it wide and grinned at the man stood outside._

_“Come on in,” he beamed, stepping back._

_“Hi Sam,” said Gabriel following his host through the door, “I brought you a present.”_

_“There was no need, to, Gabe,” Sam said, taking the offered box._

_“That’s okay. I wanted to,” said Gabriel, smiling up at his new friend._

_Sam undid the ribbon and slipped it off the box and curling it in his hand. He lifted the lid and gasped. Nestled inside were about five beautiful chocolates in various shades. He  
chose a dark chocolate one and popped it into his mouth. He groaned with pleasure as a sweet and salty and hot taste filled his mouth and filled his senses. When his senses cleared he saw Gabriel smirking at him._

_“Where did you get these? They are heavenly!” cried Sam, taking one step and closing the distance between them._

_“I – I kind of made them,” said Gabe softly, unsure of whether he was being too big-headed._

_“You are a skilled craftsman. Don’t ever stop making these,” Sam said, and then he pressed his lips to Gabriel’s. The kiss filled his senses more than the chocolate had and he let it.  
When he pulled away slightly they were both breathing heavily._

Sam had tried many more of Gabriel’s chocolate delights over the years, many available to buy in his shop, some not. But they were all delicious and though he thought he would find Gabriel, the idea of never seeing the delight on Gabe’s face as Sam enthused about his handmade chocolates was almost unbearable. How could the man still believe that he was not good enough? 

*** 

Sam moved on, heading towards the dog park, wondering if he would stick to their schedule and take Candy for a walk at the usual time. He picked up Bones on his way and soon he and the hound were wandering round the park, desperate to find Gabriel, or Candy in Bones’ case. 

_Sam spotted Gabriel across the park but didn’t want to say anything, so he sort of wandered over, looking down at Bones and trying to be noticed without doing anything._

_“Hey, Sammy!” said Gabe, loudly, coming over with his fur-ball in tow._

_“Who’s this gorgeous ...” Sam let the question hang in the air._

_“Girl. Her name’s Candy,” said Gabriel, reaching down (not very far) to pet Bones._

_“Who’s a good girl?” cooed Sam, rubbing her head and back._

_“Not her; she’s a right minx. Aren’t you?” Said Gabriel, smiling._

_They finished their walk together and it didn’t take long for it to become a routine._

Sam gave up after about an hour and took Bones home to the empty house, full of memories of the past and empty of all future. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the sequel answering Peggy's comment about what happened next.
> 
> Take a look at Reconciliations and Relief!


End file.
